


Guide

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aroacingtheline2021, Arospec, Belatedly I am gonna tag for... idk dysphoria/dysmorphia?, Dancing, Established Relationship, Gen, Harrison Campbell books, It's not a big thing but there's some complicated body stuff there, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, You're Welcome, acespec, me projecting onto a fictional character projecting onto a fictional character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: There's a dancing scene inQuestions of the Heart. Laurel's hand on Andrea's hip, a guiding press in time to the music.Zolf is not Laurel. Wilde is… not Andrea. No.For aroaceing the line week, 2021, day 3.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178915
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> For aroaceing the line week day 3: **Relationship** \- Single - **Dancing - Pale Green**
> 
> Gosh I hope this is comprehensible to someone who isn't me lmao.

Zolf's hand settles on his hip and Wilde feels his calloused fingers through his dress shirt, the heat of his palm. 

There's a dancing scene in  _ Questions of the Heart.  _ Laurel's hand on Andrea's hip, a guiding press in time to the music.

Zolf is not Laurel. Wilde is… not Andrea. No. 

It just makes more sense to think about her hip instead of his, along with his. A template for the edges of his body. Though he leads the dance, guides Zolf's thumping steps, half of his movement is hers.

He knows how to dance. He'd suggested it, today, to Zolf's grudging acceptance. (Thought of the tremor in Andrea's hand as he held tight to Zolf's fingers). He knows his own sway, the cut of his pale green suit. 

He does not know  _ this,  _ the huff of Zolf's breath against his stomach, the fondness in his touch, the uncertain feeling-out of whatever-this-is they're building. The awkward way Zolf sets them on course with a complete lack of those arbitrary rules Wilde has always built himself around and in opposition to.

It's delightful. But it's still a role, isn't it? Still something to be studied, performed. Zolf does not demand anything of him that Wilde cannot give, but Wilde is not sure what it is he demands of himself. 

Andrea had not been sure. She'd closed her eyes and counted steps and felt the heat of Laurel's hand on her hip, and wondered.

And it helps to have a guide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
